Protective Knight
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seokjin has a habit to always stand behind Namjoon, he doesn't know why, maybe it's just a natural habit to seek protection from Namjoon? / NamJin, BL, Drabble.


**Protective Knight**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Summary** :

Seokjin has a habit to always stand behind Namjoon, he doesn't know why, maybe it's just a natural habit to seek protection from Namjoon? / NamJin, BL, Drabble.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU. _**Inspired by Seokjin's habit that always standing behind Namjoon.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Protective Knight**

Seokjin mengangguk pelan mendengarkan instruksi dari pelatih koreografer mereka dengan kedua tangan yang berada di bahu Namjoon dan posisinya yang berdiri di belakang Namjoon.

"Nah, kalian sudah paham dengan koreonya kan?" tanya pelatih mereka.

 _Member_ BTS mengangguk serempak, " _Ne_!"

"Oke, ayo latihan lagi!" pelatih mereka menepuk tangannya kemudian dia menatap Seokjin yang masih berdiri di belakang Namjoon. "Seokjin- _ah_ , apa kau takut padaku? Kenapa kau bersembunyi di belakang Namjoon?"

"Eh? Aku.." ujar Seokjin kaget. Dia tidak takut pada pelatih _dance_ mereka, dia hanya terbiasa berdiri di belakang Namjoon, entah kenapa dia merasa jauh lebih aman.

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang terlihat gugup dan kikuk, Namjoon menoleh dan menatap pelatih mereka. "Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Dia tidak takut padamu."

"Tapi kalau kuperhatikan kau sering sekali berdiri di belakang Namjoon. Kenapa?" tanya pelatih mereka lagi.

Seokjin terlihat semakin canggung dan bingung, dia hanya bisa tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Namjoon yang menyadari kalau _princess_ nya tidak nyaman segera menengahi mereka. "Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Ayo latihan."

"Ah ya! Ayo latihan lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sesi latihan mereka yang menguras tenaga, Seokjin duduk bersandar di dinding ruang latihan mereka dengan sebotol air mineral di tangannya. Di sebelahnya Yoongi tengah terkapar dengan napas terengah-engah, Yoongi menarik _beanie hat_ nya dan melemparnya asal kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Yoongi- _ah_.." panggil Seokjin pelan.

Yoongi membuka sebelah matanya, "Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Memangnya aku selalu berdiri di belakang Namjoon ya?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Hah?"

"Iya, memangnya aku selalu berdiri di belakang Namjoon ya? Apa itu mencolok sekali?"

Yoongi mengggeleng pelan, "Kalian kan memang selalu menempel satu sama lain. Jadi kurasa jika memang seperti itu lalu kenapa? Toh Namjoon itu milikmu, _Hyung_."

"Iya sih, tapi aku tidak mau dikira sebagai laki-laki lemah karena selalu berdiri di belakang Namjoon." Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya sementara matanya menatap Namjoon yang tengah berdiskusi dengan Bang PD- _nim_ di ujung ruangan.

Tadi Bang PD- _nim_ memang datang menghampiri mereka di ruang latihan dan latihan langsung dihentikan untuk sementara karena Namjoon sedang berdiskusi dengan CEO mereka itu.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, _Hyung_. Aku juga yakin Namjoon tidak akan keberatan kalau kau selalu berdiri di belakangnya."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, mereka kembali ke _dorm_ dan Seokjin sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuk 'anak-anak'nya. Dari dapur Seokjin bisa mendengar suara heboh dari 95 _line_ yang sedang bertanding _game_ dan juga teriakan kesal Yoongi yang meminta mereka untuk tidak berisik.

Seokjin terkikik saat mendengar pekikan kesakitan Jimin yang disusul dengan suara tawa renyah dari Jungkook dan tawa membahana dari Taehyung. Dia yakin Yoongi baru saja memukul kekasihnya itu karena terlalu berisik.

Saat ini yang berkumpul di ruang tengah hanya Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Sementara Hoseok tertidur di kamarnya dan Namjoon sedang mandi.

Seokjin melanjutkan kembali kesibukannya memasak sambil bersenandung pelan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perannya sebagai 'ibu' di Bangtan tidak terasa terlalu sulit untuknya.

"Kau sedang masak apa, Jinnie?"

Seokjin menoleh saat mendengar suara berat yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. "Makan malam. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Namjoon tidak menuruti ucapan Seokjin, sebaliknya dia justru berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan memeluk pinggangnya kemudian menumpukan dagunya di bahu Seokjin. "Hmm, kelihatannya enak."

"Namjoonie, tunggu saja di ruang tengah bersama yang lain.."

"Aku tidak mau."

Seokjin menghela napas pasrah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Namjoon memeluknya selama dia memasak.

"Hei, Namjoonie.."

"Ya?"

"Memangnya aku selalu berdiri di belakangmu ya?"

"Hum?"

"Apa itu salah? Apa kau terganggu dengan aku yang berdiri di belakangmu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Yap." Namjoon menggerakkan dagunya pelan, "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Apa kau baru sadar soal kebiasaanmu yang satu itu?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Aku tidak sadar kalau aku selalu melakukan itu.."

"Memangnya apa alasanmu selalu berdiri di belakangku, _Hyungie_?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Hmm, apa ya? Kurasa tidak ada, aku hanya suka berdiri di sana. Aku merasa lebih aman dan terlindungi."

Namjoon menyeringai, dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium bahu Seokjin, "Berarti tidak ada yang salah, _Hyung_."

"Oya? Kenapa?"

" _It's just a natural habit of princess that always wanted to stand behind his protective knight.."_

Seokjin merona saat mendengar Namjoon membisikkan kalimat barusan dengan aksen bahasa Inggrisnya yang khas. "Ish, apa sih.."

Namjoon tertawa dan mengecup pipi Seokjin, "Aku tidak pernah keberatan kalau kau berdiri di belakangku. Itu justru membuat _princess_ ku terlihat semakin cantik dan imut."

" _Yya_! Namjoonie!"

 **The End**

.

.

.

Ini.. terinspirasi dari kebiasan Seokjin yang suka berdiri di belakang Namjoon untuk saat-saat tertentu.

 _Ugh, our_ Seokjin _is just a true princess that always wanted to stand behind his protective knight, our_ Namjoon~

Hahahaha

Ah, aku sedang kecanduan membuat drabble-drabble manis soal NamJin. Hahaha

Jadi maaf ya kalau aku men _spamming_ akun email kalian dengan update berupa drabble-drabble semacam ini. Hahaha

.

.

.

Hmm, _some review_? ^^v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
